Never Too Late
by startscribbling12
Summary: Sasuke is back. Sakura is kind of happy. And Naruto returns on Sakura's birthday, what does he have to tell her, and will he even say it?


**Never to Late**

Chapter One

Nothing. That's what she heard. It was dead silent. No matter how intently she listened, nothing came to her ears besides her own heavy breathing. Clutching the kunai close to her body, she took another step into the darkness. Rusting. Doing a 180, she threw the kunai into the bushes. A rabbit. Sighing, she pulled out another kunai. Taking another dreaded step, fog overcame her vison. Frozen in place, scared to move. _Ninja's can't be scared. _She told herself. _What would sensei think? I need to finish this. _Two other ninja ran infront of her. Her teammates. One smiled at her.

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" He said. She smiled at him. The other just looked at her. Not saying a word. As the three took a step ahead, _BEEEEPPP!_ The bell went off. They all sighed. Another failed attempt. They left the woods and went into the clearing to meet their sensei.

"Well, you failed. _Again._" The sensei said. The girl stepped forward.

"Sorry, Sakura-Sensei! It was my fault! If I overcame my fears and-" Sakura held her hand up to silence her. _She reminds me of me a bit. _

"Don't worry about it. The Chunin Exams aren't for a while. We still have time. How about we go out for Ramen?" The hyper-active boy yelled.

"Yeah! Ramen!" He exclamied.

"Well, Haruhi, Jan, and Ryo, let's go." Sakura began to walk toward town. She had been the leader of this team for quiet some time. They now were reaching the age of thirteen and growing fast. She was at ANBU rank but she was only a Jouin. She said she wanted to wait for her friends. Right now, it was only eight of the rookie nine. Naruto was gone. Training for about 4 years now. Nobody ever heard a word from him. They all remember him, but never really talk about him anymore. Even some forgot his face. Sakura never did. Sometimes, when the Hokage talks of him, Sakura's students even ask who he is. It was hard.

- - - -

Ryo was very jumpy, like Naruto. Slurping up his ramen, much faster than the others, he smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-sensei!" He exclamied.

"Yeah, Thanks." Jan and Haruhi said in unison. Sakura smiled and nodded. Kakashi popped up next to Sakura, in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, Hello, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi smiled.

"Sakura, I'm not you sensei anymore." Kakashi remarked, holding his beloved book.

Ignoring the statement, Sakura asked, "What did you want?" Kakashi put on his serious face.

"He's back, Sakura." Sakura's team really didn't understand what he meant by that, but Sakura did. She almost didn't believe him . She kept quiet for a moment. "Sakura?" Kakashi said, hoping she didn't faint or something.

"Where?" Is all she said. Kakashi smiled and chuckled. "What?" Then the kids began to chuckle as well. Sakura stood looking from her team and Kakasi. "WHAT?!" Kakashi pointed his thumb behind her. Sakura turned, and her face almost dropped and fell to pieces. "N-n-n.." She couldn't even say his name.

"It's Na-ru-to, Sakura-chan." He chuckled. The kids noticed the "-chan" part, and wondered. Sakura, just by reflex, punched him across the street, making him land in the ground, onlookers, not suprised anymore. Naruto stood. "Sakura-chan!" He whined. "Is this the way you greet me?!" Sakura, realizing what she did, gasped.

"Oops. Sorry, Naruto. It's reflex." She chuckled. Studying his features, he was growing into more of a man. Even his voice deepened a bit.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to them?" He said, pointing to her team.

"Oh!" She turned. Pointing to the blonde, "This is Ryo. To make it simple, he's alot like you were." Then she pointed to Haruhi. "This is Haruhi. She's like I was." Then she pointed to Jan. "This is Jan, and he's like--" She couldn't finish.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto finished for her. She smiled.

"-Teme? Isn't that a little mean, Mr. Naruto?" Ryo asked.

Naruto flinched at the "Mr." part, but answered anyway. "Nah, atleast, not for Sasuke-Teme." Soon, though, Naruto realized why Ryo asked that. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Naruto turned slowly and his ocean blue eyes met oynx. "Hey! What's up Teme!?"

Sasuke glared. "Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

They began to glare at eachother. The kids noticed the Hokage walking down the street. They glanced at Sakura, who slapped Sasuke and Naruto. Tsunade walked by for a second, then backtracked and looked at Naruto.

"Baa-chan?!" Naruto exclamied.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"That not a way to address the Hokage!" Haruhi said, obviously not knowing how Naruto is.

Tsunade held her ground for a bit, then smiled softly, which suprised everyone. "Hello, Naruto. My how you have grown." Naruto turned red.

"Stop Baa-chan!"

"Do you still have that necklace?" Haruhi right away, knew what necklace she was talking about.

"Are you talking about that necklace that is said to kill anyone who wears it besides you and the first?" She asked. Tsunade nodded. "Then how is Naruto still here? Can't only decenants of Hokage's wear it?" Tsunade nodded again, but Naruto was too busy looking for it.

"Found it!" Naruto pulled it off his neck and smiled as he held it high.

"How are you wearing that!? After what Haruhi just said, you should be dead!" Ryo exclaimed. Naruto glanced at him.

"I really don't know." Sakura got tired of all the attention on Naruto. She grabbed Naruto's hand and walked away. "Wha-Sakura-chan?" As they left, Jan remarked to Kakashi, "Why does he call her Sakura-chan instead of just Sakura?"

Kakashi smiled. "He loves her, but Sakura is to dumb to see it." Everyone just said "ah" as they watched Sakura force Naruto away.

- - - -

As soon as they got to the old training grounds, Sakura stopped.

"What was that about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, catching his breath.

"I got tired of all the attention on you." She replied honestly. Sitting, she layed on her back, looking at the Sakura tree. There was a light wind. Naruto laid next to her. "Where did you go?"

"I left because I knew I needed to get stronger to get Sasuke back for you, but, as I can see now, he came back on his own. But What I want to know is, why did you want the attention off of me?" Sakura sighed. She hoped that he wouldn't ask that question.

"Today's my birthday, Naruto." She stated a matter-of-factly.

"Is that all? I knew that. Why do you think I came home today?"

"You came home for my birthday?" Naruto nodded.

"I wanted to tell you something, but Sasuke is back, so I guess I can't say it." Naruto sat up, eyes downcast.

"Tell me."

"Sakura-chan..I-I love you. But I guess I was too late." He admitted. Sakura smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Naruto, it is never to late." And she kissed him.

- - - -

I hope you liked it! Ja Ne!


End file.
